The Torn Family
This unfortunate family starts out by inheriting a castle from a dead relative that has been cursed from a witch that grew very angry with the relatives that built the place 1883. She blamed them for an unfair deal on some potions that they sold her. She vowed to get her revenge and that if they didn’t give her the rightful deal then she would curse their beloved castle. This poor unfortunate family is known as “The Royal Family” to some or “The Torn Family” to most. The Whiney Father Harold Tanker was what he liked to call himself “King of the Castle” although he didn’t own a castle…yet. He got his name when he got a letter that his Grandmother had died and the he acquired her castle. The family moved in immediately after they got the letter. After a couple of weeks being in the castle things began to turn the worst for Harold when he got a deadly disease. Spending most of his days in bed he began to call out to his maids, butlers and his wife in a very horrid voice. She later died of the disease. The Upset Mother Linda Tanker was the proud mother of her two children (Tammy and Tommy). Always going to school on time and getting good grades. They were “the most perfect children” people would complement about them and on top of being the married to “most wonderful man” her life was the best she could dream of. That was until they got a letter from her newly deceased mother-in-law stating that they inherited her castle. That’s when things started to go downhill for her. Her children began to get bad grades and became misfits at school. Her husband came down with a terrible disease. She began to sob and cry around becoming very upset about the tiniest of things. The Misfit Brother Timmy began to notice how much his sister got praised for her good grades and act of kindness and respect around her peers that he too decide to try the same thing. It worked, he gradually get better friends and grades after off course doing his studies (like his sister). Unlike most children he was a fast learner which helped to be just like his sister. Of course like the rest of his family he too began to go downhill. Unlike usual he began to slowly stop doing his homework. Instead of gaining friends he lost them and started being bullied which eventually lead to suicide. The Angry Sister Tammy noticed that when children at her school did good deeds and their homework they got a gold star sticker. When someone got enough stickers they won a prize. So she started to catch on, by winning prizes and stars. People even seeked for her help like copying her answers’ on the homework at recesses or fighting to sit next to her during a test. This rubbed off on to her brother which if it made her parents happy then it made her happy. But after moving into her great grandmother’s castle she began to lose interest in the attention at school. Her brother’s suicide is what really set her off. She found herself plotting against the ones that drove her brother to the stage of suicide. She later ended up killing the kids. She how ever went to a hospital for the criminally insane. Category:Ghost Category:Bosses